Some currently available cell culture vessels such as T-flasks, Triple Flasks, and Cell Factories are multi-component assemblies that are bonded together via ultrasonic welding. Ultrasonic welding is desirable due to its low cost and lack for need of any additional material for bonding. However, ultrasonic welding generates particulate that can contaminate the culture chamber. Some multi-component assembled cell culture vessels avoid this particulate generation by utilizing a UV cure adhesive during assembly. Using a foreign material such as an adhesive, however, increases the number of materials of construction leading to increased potential for undesirable interactions between these materials and some cell types.